


Le Devoir

by Maryfanfictions



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryfanfictions/pseuds/Maryfanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella, étudiante en histoire de l'art, doit réaliser un nu et un portrait... Lorsque Bella accueille son modèle et commence son dessin, ces deux-là vont partager bien plus qu'une relation professionnelle. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux quand ils réaliseront que le moment, qui les a unis a pris une signification qu'ils n'imaginaient même pas....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Devoir

**POV BELLA**

« _Bella ! Bella... bouge-toi, on va être en retard à la fac_ » cria Alice.

« _Ouais Ouais j'arrive... deux minutes_ »

Je sautais du lit et m'habillais à la hâte. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée tout en enfilant mes converses. Alice était déjà sur le palier. Nous étions voisines et elle venait me chercher chaque matin pour aller la fac.

« _Bella, va falloir que tu trouves un truc, on peut pas arriver tous les matins en retard à la fac ! C'est la dernière fois que je t'attends_ »

« _Je sais Alice mais ce matin j'avais vraiment la flemme de me lever !_ »

« _Comme tous les matins Bella ! T'es une vrai paresseuse... à part quand il s'agit de peindre ou de dessiner !_ »

Nous étions arrivés dans notre salle de cours juste avant Mme BLIN, notre prof de dessin. Les trois heures de cours passèrent rapidement. La prof nous avait donné un travail à rendre pour dans trois semaines. Il serait noté et validerait mon année. Il nous fallait trouver un modèle et réaliser un nu et un portrait de celui-ci. Alice était ravie car elle allait demander à Jasper, son petit-ami, de jouer le modèle. Pour moi, je ne voyais pas à qui je pourrais le demander, personne ne partageant ma vie et le seul homme que je côtoie n'est autre que Jasper. Nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria pour y rejoindre Jasper, Angéla et Jessica.

« _Salut !_ » dis-je au groupe

« _Salut, alors encore en retard ce matin ?_ » me dit Jasper

« _Ouais... !_ »

« _Et les cours ça s'est bien passé ?_ » me demanda Angéla.

« _Ouais si on veut !_ » dis-je

« _En fait Bella est embêtée. La prof nous a demandé de trouver des modèles pour dessiner un nu et un portrait et elle n'a personne !_ » dit Alice.

« _Et toi tu as trouvé ?_ » demanda Jasper à Alice

« _Bah oui... TOI !_ »

« _Ah..._ » dit Jasper surpris.

« _Ah non Jazz sur ce coup-là j'ai besoin de ton aide alors ne me lâche pas s'il te plait_ » dit-elle en faisant sa moue « made in Alice »

« _Okayy... de toute façon je ne peux rien te refuser ?_ »

« _C'est exact !_ » conclut-elle.

« _Tu comptes faire comment pour trouver ton modèle ?_ » me demanda Jessica.

« _Je ne sais pas encore mais je finirai bien par trouver !_ »

Après le repas, nous étions tous repartis en cours. L'après-midi passa très vite et je rentrais chez moi. Je réfléchissais à la manière dont j'allais m'y prendre pour trouver ce modèle. Après avoir peint un peu, j'étais partie me coucher sans avoir trouvé la solution.

 

**POV EDWARD**

J'arrivai au club comme tous les jours vers 18h. Je contrôlais l'état des stocks avec Emmett, mon frère, pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait jamais de rupture de boissons. J'étais le patron d'un club « Le New Moon ». J'avais 28 ans et je détenais ce club depuis trois ans maintenant.

« _Salut Ed'_ »

« _Salut Em' ! Ça va ?_ »

« _Ça va !_ »

« _Je monte voir le courrier et je redescends dans trente minutes pour qu'on contrôle le stock ! Okay !_ »

« _Pas de souci, au fait y a une blonde qui est venue toute à l'heure, elle voulait te voir !_ »

« _Un blonde ! C'est vague Emmett !_ »

« _Dans les 1m75, les cheveux longs, les yeux bleus et un corps à damner un saint, je te parle même pas de sa poitrine ! Ça doit être certainement être une de tes conquête d'un soir !_ »

« _Possible, je ne me rappelle pas de toutes les femmes avec qui je baise !_ »

« _Je lui ai dit de revenir vers 20h, tu as dû lui faire forte impression pour qu'elle revienne !_ »

« _Em' tu sais que je ne demande jamais à une fille de revenir ! Je la baise une fois et elle dégage c'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! Alors quand elle reviendra, tu me la vires okay ?_ »

« _Comme tu veux !_ »

Je montais dans mon bureau et triais mon courrier. La soirée se déroula sans problème et le nouveau DJ, que nous venions d'embaucher, avait fait l'unanimité en mettant une ambiance de folie. Vers 7h du mat', après avoir aidé Em' à ranger le bar, je rentrai chez moi. Comme chaque matin, je passais à la boulangerie pour prendre du pain pour mon petit déjeuner.

**POV BELLA**

7h45 « _Meeeeeeerrrrde_ »

Alice allait encore me tuer, je n'avais pas entendu mon réveil. J'étais aller taper à sa porte et bien sûr personne n'avait répondu. J'avais alors couru jusqu'à la fac mais le prof ne m'avait pas accepté en cours. Deux fois en retard la même semaine, ça commençait à devenir une habitude. J'étais une grosse dormeuse et je sortais peu, voir pas du tout préférant passer mes soirées à dessiner ou à peindre. Ma nuit avait eu au moins le mérite de me porter conseil. Pour trouver mon modèle, j'allais déposer une petite annonce dans les commerces à proximité de la fac et ce soir je les déposerais à côté de chez moi. Peut-être aurais-je de la chance !

Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque et commençai à dessiner un corps nu pour mettre sur l'annonce. Après ça, je rédigeai mon annonce.

 

 

**_« Étudiante en art, recherche un modèle de préférence masculin pour poser dans le cadre de la réalisation d'un nu et d'un portrait pour mon examen de fin d'année. URGENT_ **

**_Contactez moi avant le 18 mars au 555-324-876_ **

**_Merci B. »_ **

Je demandai à Mme COPE, la bibliothécaire, si elle avait du papier rouge et puis je me dirigeai vers la photocopieuse. Il me restait une heure avant mon prochain cours, je décidai donc d'aller déposer mes annonces dans les commerces autour de la fac. Une heure plus tard, je me retrouvai en cours d'histoire avec Alice. Je lui avais expliqué ce que j'avais fait ce matin et elle m'avait traité de folle mais je lui avais dit que je n'avais pas d'autres solutions.

La semaine s'écoula. Le mercredi, mon téléphone avait sonné. Au départ, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui avait répondu à mon annonce mais il s'agissait en fait de la responsable de la « Marian Goodman Gallery » qui m'appelait pour me confirmer que je commençais mon stage lundi prochain et que je devrais être présente de 9h à 14h du lundi au vendredi.

 

**POV EDWARD**

Nous étions jeudi soir et à mon arrivée, Tanya était en train de discuter avec Emmett au bar. Elle se retourna et me sauta dessus.

« _Eddie, mon chou, tu sais quoi, toi et moi c'est plus qu'un coup d'un soir !_ »

« _Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?_ » dis-je sarcastiquement

« _Ton frère pense que tu ne me voulais que pour une nuit mais après ce qu'on a vécu cette nuit-là, c'était si fort, si intense que ça ne peut pas être ça... il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous.. j'en suis sûre !_ »

« (rires) »

« _Eddie qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?_ »

« _Toi, déjà d'un je ne m'appelle pas Eddie alors ne m'appelle pas comme ça et de deux quand l'autre jour je t'ai dit de te casser et de ne pas revenir qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ?_ »

« _Mais..._ »

« _Tanya tu DE-GA-GES c'est clair ! Em' fout-la moi dehors s'te plaît !_ »

Emmett l'attrapa par le bras et la mis à la porte. Je n'étais pas très calme de nature mais jamais je ne lèverai la main sur une femme malgré la manière dont je les traitais. Mais avec elle ça finira pas arriver si elle ne comprenais pas que je ne voulais plus la voir.

« _Merci Em' !_ »

« _De rien frérot ! Calmes-toi... elle a l'air coriace.. tu sais qu'elle risque de revenir !_ »

« _Ouais j'en ai bien peur !_ »

20h arriva très vite et le club se remplissait très rapidement. Pendant toute la soirée, du monde entrait et sortait, j'avais même dû donner un coup de main à Emmett au bar. Si ça continuait comme ça, il nous faudrait embaucher du personnel. A la fermeture, nous avions discuté avec Em' et il allait recontacter les étudiants qui avaient déposé leur CV en début d'année pour leur faire faire un essai. Il était 6h du mat' et je rentrais chez moi. En passant à la boulangerie, quelque chose attira mon attention. Une feuille rouge avec un joli dessin était scotchée sur la caisse. Je lus ce qu'il y avait écrit. Une personne cherchait un modèle pour dessiner un nu et un portrait pour un examen et il fallait appeler avant le 18 mars. _**….Mmmmm ça pourrait être intéressant... une étudiante... un nu... mon corps est plutôt pas mal pour ne pas dire magnifique et mes attributs feraient pâlir d'envie plus d'un homme... l'artiste pourrait apprécier le paysage et … je pourrais lui faire découvrir mon art...elle pourrait être moche... ouais mais une femme reste une femme... un coup d'un soir...**_

Je pris l'annonce et la glissa dans la poche de mon jean. Nous étions le 1er mars, j'avais encore le temps. Je pris mon pain et je rentrai chez moi. Après mon petit déjeuner, j'étais tellement tendu entre la visite de Tanya presque tous les jours et la soirée de ce soir que je décidai d'appeler Kate. Il me fallait la meilleure pour me détendre. Kate arriva vers 10h.

« _Hey beau gosse !_ »

« _Salut Kate_ » lui dis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

« _Alors que veux-tu comme programme ce matin !_ »

« _La totale !_ »

« _Ouh.. la qui t'a mis en colère !_ »

« _Un pétasse au bar, je l'ai niqué une fois et elle crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous..._ »

« _Ah mais Ed', tes talents au niveau du sexe ne sont plus à démontrer !_ » me dit-elle en faisant courir son index le long de mon torse déjà nu.

« _Oui je sais ! Allez file tu connais le chemin !_ » lui dis-je en lui donnant une tape sur ses fesses !

Kate m'offrit la meilleure partie de baise de ma semaine. Je l'avais baisé dans toutes les positions, sur le lit, sur mon bureau, sur le sol et dans la douche. La spécialité de Kate, la fellation ! Elle avait une technique bien à elle pour vous pomper le gland et vous faire jouir avec une puissance phénoménale. Elle appréciait toutes les pénétrations et au moins je n'avais pas à m'embarrasser de préliminaires avec elle. Après tous ces efforts, je me sentis parfaitement détendu. Il était 14h et Kate était en train d'attraper ses affaires.

« _Merci Kate !_ »

« _De rien mon chou, rappelle-moi dès que tu te mets en rogne car tu es bien meilleur amant dans ces moments-là !_ » me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« _Okayy, n'oublie pas de claquer la porte en sortant ! Bye_ »

« _Byebye !_ »

J'entendis la porte claquer et je tirai la couette sur moi avant de m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard parfaitement détendu.

**POV BELLA**

Jeudi 8 mars – Je venais de recevoir deux appels, un ce matin vers 10h et l'autre vers 14h, et c'était pour répondre à l'annonce que j'avais passée. Il me restait 10 jours avant la date du rendu. Le premier mec m'avait semblé sympa. Il était mécanicien dans un garage près de la fac et il s'appelait Jacob Black. Le deuxième je dirai que sa voix m'obsédait depuis son appel. Il avait une voix douce et en même temps musicale. Il était le patron d'un club. Le même club où Jasper venait d'être engagé trois jours plutôt. Il s'appelait Edward Cullen.

Sur les conseils d'Alice, je les avais rappelés pour leur fixer un rendez-vous au café juste en face de la fac, le lendemain après-midi. Je les avais invités séparément bien sûr. Alice devait m'accompagner car ces mecs pouvaient être des pervers et Alice ayant le don de savoir si les gens étaient biens ou pas je ne pouvais qu'approuver sa présence.

Nous étions vendredi. Il était 14h et j'avais rendez-vous avec Jacob. Nous étions installées dans un coin de la salle avec Alice quand un homme grand, 1m80 il me sembla, au teint mat était entré. Il avait les cheveux bruns et courts. Il était taillé en V et son t-shirt moulant me permettait de constater qu'il était très musclé. Son jean moulait à ravir son postérieur. Il avait un visage d'adolescent. Il avait 26 ans mais si je ne connaissais pas son âge j'aurai pu le croire plus jeune. Dès qu'il nous vit, il esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers nous.

« _Salut ! Vous êtes Bella ?_ »

« _Oui et voici ma meilleure amie Alice, on est dans la même classe !_ » dis-je

« _Bonjour_ » lui dit-il.

« _Asseyez vous ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?_ » dis-je.

« _Oui un soda s'il vous plaît_. »

« _Ok, Bella un latte macchiato ?_ » me demanda Alice

« _Oui c'est parfait Alice !_ » lui répondis-je.

« _Je reviens !_ » nous dit-elle.

Il semblait gêné par l'expansivité d'Alice ! Après quelques secondes de silence, il engagea la conversation.

« _Alors comme ça tu recherches un modèle ?_ » reprit-il.

« _Oui j'ai un devoir à rendre à ma prof de dessin : il s'agit d'un nu et d'un portrait !_ »

« _Tu étudies quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret !_ »

« _Non rien d'indiscret, je suis en master d'histoire de l'art ! Je voudrais travailler dans les musées et ou bien exposer mes toiles plus tard !_ »

« _Ah ça m'a l'air très intéressant !_ »

« _Oui très et toi tu fais quoi ? De la mécanique mais._. »

« _En fait je suis mécanicien dans un garage pas très loin d'ici et je répare et remets en état des moteurs de vieux véhicules de collection_ »

« _Sympa ! Et sinon pourquoi as-tu répondu à mon annonce_ »

« _Ah vrai dire... je sais pas.. j'ai bien aimé le dessin juste à côté de l'annonce et la couleur du papier... rouge_ »

« _Okay.. bon allons droit au but.. ton physique me semble intéressant pour le dessin que je veux faire. J'aurai besoin de tes services quatre après-midi pour le nu et un de plus pour le portrait. Tu penses pouvoir te libérer ?_ »

« _Oui sans souci_ »

« _Bon écoute j'ai ton numéro, je dois recevoir quelqu'un d'autre si c'est bon je t'appelle demain !_ »

« _Okay !_ »

Alice était revenue avec nos boissons. Nous avions continué à discuter. Jacob était sympa. Il habitait New-York depuis cinq ans et était originaire de Seattle. Il était venu s'installer ici avec trois copains. Il était 16h quand Jacob partit. En attendant le prochain rendez-vous, nous avions discuté avec Alice de Jacob. Elle le trouvait pas mal pour un coup d'un soir mais pas plus. Je lui rappelais que je ne cherchais pas un mec mais un modèle mais elle m'avait rétorqué que j'étais seule depuis un moment et que ça ne me ferais pas de mal d'en profiter !

Alice était en train de me parler et pour avouer je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'un homme sublime venait de pénétrer dans le café. Il avait les cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux coiffés dans le genre « je sors d'une partie de baise ». Il venait d'enlever sa veste et portait un jean et une chemise noire dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Ses avant bras semblaient musclés et son fessier moulé dans ce jean était juste magnifique. Il se tourna et je pus voir son visage. Il avait des traits fins, des lèvres fines et des yeux en amande. Nos regards se croisèrent et il m'offrit un magnifique sourire. _ **….Dieu qu'il était beau...**_ J'imaginais déjà ce mec dans mon lit en train de me faire l'amour criant son nom en jouissant _ **...Bella... Bella...**_

« _Bellaaaaa!_ » me cria Alice

« _Oui Alice_ » dis-je en me tournant vers elle

« _T'étais partie où là... ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle !_ »

« _Désolée tu disais ?_ »

« _Je te disais que je venais d'avoir Jazz et il voudrait qu'on se voit avant qu'il aille bosser donc je vais de voir te laisser !_ »

Pendant qu'elle me disait ça, je cherchais mon bel adonis dans la salle mais je ne le trouvais pas ** _...Merde...j'espère que ce dieu vivant était Edward... arrête de rêver... qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme ça pourrait bien y gagner à être modèle.._**

« _Ok Alice pas de problème ! Vas-y si tu dois y aller !_ »

Je me retournai vers elle puisque l'objet de ma convoitise était parti. Quand une magnifique voix s'adressa à nous. C'était sa voix. Celle qui me hantait depuis son coup de fil.

« _Bonjour mesdemoiselles !_ »

« _Salut ! Je suis Alice et voici ma meilleure amie Bella, vous êtes Edward ?_ »

« _Oui c'est ça ! Bonjour Bella !_ »

Je levai la tête et je vis deux yeux verts magnifiques qui me scrutaient.

« _B-b-bonjour_ » bégayai-je.

« _Je peux ?_ » demanda-t-il en désignant la banquette de sa main.

« _Oui_ » répondis-je

« _Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ » demanda-t-il

« _Euh... oui... une téquila !_ » répondis-je. J'avais besoin d'une dose forte d'alcool pour me remettre sur pied. Ce mec était tout simplement sublime. Ses mains fines semblaient douces et le haut de son torse dévoilé par les quelques boutons de sa chemise défaits me donnait envie de le caresser ** _... Bella ressaisis-toi de suite... tu cherches un modèle... pas un plan cul.. quoique..._**

« _Une téquila... une téquila à 16h ?_ » dit-il en haussant les sourcils

« _Hein ?_ » dis-je

« _Tu veux boire une téquila si tôt dans la journée ?_ »

« _Non... non vous avez raison je vais prendre un café_ »

« _Vous pouvez me tutoyer ! Je vais vous chercher ça, je reviens_ »

Je le regardai s'éloigner.

« _Bella tu es sûre que ça va ?_ » dit Alice

« _Oui ça va ! Vas-y ! Vas rejoindre Jazz !_ »

« _Bella tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ! On dirait que ce mec t'a fait perdre tous tes moyens... en même temps il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt sexy !_ »

« _Alice, arrête, je suis là pour trouver le modèle à dessiner pour mon exam !_ »

« _Oui et bien à la manière dont il te regardait je pense que lui ne cherche pas qu'à être ton modèle si tu vois où je veux en venir !_ »

« _Aliiiiiiiiiice_ »

« _C'est bon... je me tais.. je peux te laisser seule ?_ »

« _Oui c'est bon, je t'appelle quand je rentre okay !_ »

« _Okay...A toute à l'heure alors !_ »

Edward revint vers nous avec deux cafés.

« _Alice tu pars déjà ?_ » dit-il.

« _Oui je dois voir mon petit ami avant qu'il parte travailler ! Alors bonne fin d'après-midi_ » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« _Et bien aurevoir alors_ » répondit-il

« _Bye Alice_ » dis-je.

Il se réinstalla à la table.

« _J'ai loupé quelque chose ?_ » demanda-t-il.

« (soupir) _.. non... c'est juste Alice_ »

« _Okay !_ »

« _Bon, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps alors venant à la raison de ce rendez-vous ! Au fait merci pour le café ! Je te dois combien ?_ »

« _Rien c'est pour moi ! Et tu ne m'ennuies pas !_ »

« _Merci_ »

« _Bon tu voulais qu'on parle de ton annonce. Tu cherches un modèle c'est ça ?_ »

« _Oui c'est ça. Je suis étudiante en master d'histoire de l'art et je dois réaliser un portrait et un nu pour ma prof de dessin. Ils seront évalués et ils valideront mon année._ »

**POV EDWARD**

Je revenais vers la table avec les deux cafés. Alice venait de partir et je me retrouvais en tête à tête avec Bella. Je me disais que j'avais eu une bonne idée tout compte fait car cette jeune femme était vraiment charmante. Brune comme je les aimais même si ces derniers temps, je me tapais plutôt des blondes mais bon un cul est un cul. Elle avait des beaux cheveux longs et bouclés qui entouraient son visage en forme de cœur. Elle avait des lèvres fines et des yeux chocolat magnifiques. Elle était menue et elle semblait avoir un corps magnifique. Sa poitrine moulée par son pull ne semblait ni trop grosse, ni trop petite et sa jupe courte que j'avais pu observer plus tôt laissait apparaître de longues jambes fines. Sa peau était très claire et semblait douce. En l'observant, ma virilité ne manqua pas de se réveiller. Heureusement que j'étais assis sans quoi elle ne voudrait certainement pas me revoir.

« _Bon tu voulais qu'on parle de ton annonce. Tu cherches un modèle c'est ça ?_ »

« _Oui c'est ça. Je suis étudiante en master d'histoire de l'art et je dois réaliser un portrait et un nu pour ma prof de dessin. Ils seront évalués et ils valideront mon année._ »

**_Intéressant... une artiste..charmante qui plus est.._ **

« _Donc si je comprends bien, je vais devoir poser complètement nu devant toi pendant que tu vas me dessiner ?_ »

« _Oui, pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?_ » demanda-t-elle.

« _Non pas du tout_ »

**_...ça allait me poser un problème si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler pendant que je serai nu devant elle...comme dans l'instant où je sentais mon érection prête à exploser sous mon jean..._ **

Elle me regardait soucieuse comme si elle cherchait à savoir ce à quoi je pensais ** _...Ma douce il vaut mieux pour toi que tu en le saches pas...mes idées salaces pourraient te faire fuir.. si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te prendre là dans l'instant sur cette table.._**

« _Je travaille dans un club et je rentre tard enfin très tôt le matin ! Et je dois être à mon club à partir de 18h donc je voudrais savoir où je dois venir et combien de temps ça va te prendre ?_ » repris-je.

« _Pour l'instant, j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un qui a répondu à l'annonce ! Donc si je décide que ça sera toi qui me sert de modèle cela prendra six après-midi au total sachant que chaque séance durerait quatre heures ! Ça t'irait ?_ »

« _Oui les après midi c'est ok mais pas avant 14h et ça se passerait où ?_ »

« _14h30 pour moi car je vais être en stage et le temps que je rentre je ne pourrais pas avant ! Et les séances auront lieu chez moi !_ »

« _Tu habites où ?_ »

« _Soho_ »

« _Donc c'est bon pour moi mon club n'est pas loin !_ »

« _Je sais_ » répondit-elle

**_….Elle connaît mon club ... pourtant je ne l'y ai jamais vu... et je ne lui ai même pas donné le nom du club...bizarre_ **

« _Mon ami Jasper, qui est aussi le petit ami d'Alice travaille depuis peu dans ton club !_ » reprit-elle

« _Ah !_ »

« _C'est un problème ?_ »

« _Non... non.._ »

**_...sauf si le dit Jasper te pose des problèmes si tu baises avec cette fille et qu'elle veut plus...pas grave s'il pose des problèmes je le virerai.. mais je veux cette fille et je l'aurai..._ **

« _Okay.. bon et bien je te rappelle dès que j'aurai fait mon choix c'est à dire demain dans la journée !_ »

« _Okay ! J'attends ton appel !_ »

Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à partir.

« _Tu pars déjà !_ » dis-je.

« _Euh... ouais j'ai du boulot pour la fac donc il faut que je rentre et puis Alice ne va pas tarder à me rejoindre chez moi !_ »

« _Tu veux que je te dépose ! Je vais au club c'est sur ma route !_ »

« _Si tu veux_ » me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle sourit. Son sourire était magnifique. J'attrapai ma veste sur la banquette et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture. Je la déposai chez elle et partit pour le club. Emmett était déjà au club. Il avait déjà fait l'inventaire et me tendait le bon de commande pour les fournisseurs. Arrivé à mon bureau, je fus surpris de voir Tanya. Elle était en sous-vêtements et assise sur mon fauteuil. J'appelai Emmett qui arriva rapidement

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là!_ »

« _Eddie mon chou.. comme tu le vois je suis dans ton bureau pour t'attendre.._ » dit-elle

« _Je t'ai pas parlé à toi alors tu la fermes ! Em' je t'ai posé une question !_ »

« _Je sais pas, elle est venue toute à l'heure et je l'avais foutu dehors !»_

« _Okay, redescends je vais m'en occuper !_ » dis-je.

« _Bon Tanya à nous deux, tu vas gentiment prendre tes affaires et te casser de mon bureau, de mon club et de ma vie est-ce que c'est clair !_ » dis-je sèchement.

« _J'voudrais bien Eddie mais je suis attachée comme tu peux le voir et je n'ai pas la clé !_ » dit-elle en souriant

Je commençai à perdre patience et constatai qu'elle s'était attachée à une des poignées de mon bureau.

« _Eddie, … tu as l'air tellement tendu... je connais quelque chose qui pourrait te détendre.. approche tu ne seras pas déçu_ » dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres de manière vulgaire.

Je ressortis du bureau. Je rappelai Emmett pour qu'il me trouve quelque chose pour couper ses menottes et que je puisse la virer ! Emmett remonta avec une pince coupante. Je pénétrai à nouveau dans le bureau.

« _Tanya, tu vas te casser d'ici et tout de suite !_ »

Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle me regarda avec désir mais je n'en avais rien à foutre.

« _Eddie mon chou.. je pourrais te faire des tas de choses comme l'autre soir_ » dit-elle en faisant glisser son doigt sur ma chemise.

« _Tu vois ça c'est un pince coupante_ »

 **Clic...** Elle me regarda surprise.

« _Maintenant, tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages c'est clair !_ »

Je la vis serrer les poings. Elle me poussa dans mon fauteuil et se positionna à califourchon sur moi. Elle avait dû sentir ma virilité qui n'avait pas faibli depuis mon rendez-vous avec Bella et dû croire que c'était elle qui me faisait bander ** _... si tu savais... je me demande encore comment j'ai pu bander l'autre soir avec toi...elle est tellement fade à côté de Bella... ah les brunes.. y a que ça de vrai..._** Elle commença à frotter son bassin contre le mien. Elle tenta de m'embrasser mais je lui attrapai les poignets et la repoussai loin de moi. Je me levais, attrapais ses affaires et nous dirigeais vers la sortie du club. Pendant notre trajet elle n'arrêta pas de parler

« _Eddie.. tu es énervé. laisse moi te détendre.. tu vas voir on va passer un bon moment.. comme l'autre soir.. tu n'avais pas eu l'air de t'en plaindre !_ »

Arrivés devant la porte du club, je la poussai dehors en lui jetant ses affaires.

« _Écoute Tanya, je ne couche jamais deux fois avec la même fille alors tu DE-GA-GES et ne reviens pas car la prochaine fois je pourrais être moins sympa ! Sur ce Adieu Tanya !_ »

Je fermai la porte et retournai au bar. Jazz et Emmett étaient en train de rire.

« _Ça vous fait rire ?_ »

« _Ed' le prend pas mal ! Mais avoue que tu l'as bien choisi celle-là dans le genre pot de colle ! Fais gaffe où tu fourres ta bite la prochaine fois garde là dans ton pantalon ça t'évitera tomber sur des filles dans son genre !_ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Em' quand on est le meilleur baiseur de New-York toutes les filles voudraient plus qu'une fois !_ » dis-je.

« _C'est ça.. en tout cas celle-là elle s'accroche !_ »

« _Oui beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, la prochaine fois ma patience aura beaucoup moins de limites_ »

Emmett me demanda comment mon rendez-vous avec Bella s'était passé. Je lui expliquai ce que j'allais faire et qu'elle devait me rappeler.

« _Elle est mignonne_ » demanda-t-il

« _Oui superbe, sexy, brune, et des yeux magnifiques_ »

« _Encore une qui va se faire baiser !_ »

« _Possible !_ »

« _Elle te rappellera c'est sûr !_ »

« _Em' bien sûr qu'elle me rappellera ! Personne ne me résiste ce n'est pas pour rien que toutes les femmes me veulent !_ »

« _Te vante pas trop.. mais invite là un soir j'aimerais bien connaître cette femme qui a l'air de te faire beaucoup d'effet !_ »

« _Je ne me vante pas.. c'est une question de talent mon cher! Et je lui proposerai de venir... mais je doute qu'elle viendra ! Elle a l'air timide et réservée!_ »

Sur ces bonnes paroles je retournai à mon bureau. Il était 22h et la soirée battait son plein au club. Depuis l'arrivée du nouveau DJ, le club était plein à craquer tous les soirs. Nous avions embauché un videur à l'entrée pour éviter qu'il y ait trop de monde. J'étais au bar quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

 

 

**_« Si tu es toujours ok, rendez-vous demain chez moi à 14h. Bella »_ **

Je souris à l'idée qu'elle devait me rappeler samedi et nous étions vendredi soir. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps ** _...qu'est-ce que tu veux Cullen t'as une gueule d'ange .. quand elles te voient, elles tombent toutes..._** Je me réjouis à l'idée de la sauter et au plaisir que j'y prendrai. Elle allait hurler mon nom à en oublier le sien et à ne plus savoir où elle habite. Ça c'était une certitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire et les personnages ajoutés m'appartiennent...


End file.
